This invention concerns an electronic device that has a calculation processing device generally, and more particularly an electronic device that has a shield member that protects the electronic device from electromagnetic radiation emitted from the calculation processing device.
Entertainment devices, personal computers, and other electronic devices have long had a built-in calculation processing device such as a central processing unit (CPU) for processing at high speed an enormous amount of multimedia or other information. Because the calculation processing device generates electromagnetic waves such as electromagnetic noise of many frequencies, it is important to implement on the electronic device measures against electromagnetic interference. Thus, measures against electromagnetic interference are taken by interposing an electromagnetic radiation-absorbing substance between the CPU and a heat sink, as shown in unexamined patent H11-335472 [1999], etc.
However, prior art measures against electromagnetic interference are unable to completely cut off electromagnetic radiation emitted from a CPU. In particular, faster CPU speed brings with it the desire for electronic devices that can more surely and completely cut off electromagnetic radiation. Thus, there is a need for an electronic device that can surely and completely cut off the electromagnetic radiation generated from a calculation processing device.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an electronic device that can surely and completely cut off the electromagnetic radiation generated from a calculation processing device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electronic device that has a calculation processing device covered by a metal shielding member for shielding electromagnetic interference generated by the calculation processing device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic device that has a calculation processing device covered by a metal shielding member and a flexible sheet interposed between the calculation processing device and shielding member, said flexible sheet containing metal oxide magnetic particles.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic device having a calculation processing device covered by a shielding member and a heat radiating means for radiating heat away from the calculation processing device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic device having a flexible sheet composed by mixing silicone gel and metal oxide magnetic particles.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear upon review of the following detailed description in conjunction with the appended drawings.
An entertainment device having a calculation processing device is provided with a metal shielding member that covers the calculation processing device and prevents electromagnetic radiation generated from such calculation processing device from interfering with the entertainment device. A flexible sheet interposed between the metal shielding member and calculation processing device is provided with a heat-conductive filler that facilitates the radiation and discharge of heat away from the calculation processing device. The flexible sheet is preferably composed by mixing silicone gel and metal oxide particles, with the silicone gel providing superior heat resistance and the metal oxide particles contributing to the shielding of electromagnetic radiation. Thus, the combination of the metal shielding member and flexible sheet assures that electromagnetic radiation generated by the calculation processing device is completely cut off.